OMG, Who The Hell Cares
Oh my god, who the hell cares?, (well known as Peter Griffin) is a Family Guy meme that depicts the well-known main character Peter Griffin complaining about something towards the person as he doesn't believe or care for what the person or people does towards others. Sometimes, this meme is used as a complaint-type of meme to describe how the person feels towards the other. History The First known evidence of the meme has dated back in a Family Guy Episode called "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" around it's Sixth episode in the seventh season of Family Guy. Ever since Peter Griffin Complained about what the little girl's barbie doll story was told, Peter had Complained sitting in his desk saying the phrase, "Oh my god, who the hell cares!" Sometimes, the phrase is said as OMG at first rather than the full phrase. After the show's release on TV, later in 2009 or around 2010, the meme had became extremely popular on the Internet and also became one of the most popular Family Guy memes on the computer besides You Know What Grinds My Gears and The Pepperidge Farm meme. This meme has became popular ever since the episode "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" on Family Guy. This Meme has also been popular on Youtube and even on the internet. Since then, Most people started to do their own memes of him by using their own jokes in the same meme. It is Unknown when the first meme was made on the internet, but for one thing, the meme was somehow dated back around 2009 or in the Early 2010's. Counterparts There has been several Family Guy characters that appears in numerous memes on the internet including one of the most popular ones like Quagmire, Lois Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie, Chris, and Meg. There even has been Numerous other Counterparts that also appear in Family Guy as well and also some of them appear to be popular as well. The only other counterpart besides "MG, Who the H*** Cares" is "ou know What Grinds My Gears Guy"(Which is Peter Griffin Also). Trivia *Peter Griffin also appears on a Meme called, You Know What Grinds My Gears as a news reporter. *Sometimes in the meme, his quotes is sometimes changed by creators of this meme and also is sometimes used with a phrase at the top to make to attention to it before seeing the full phrase with the picture of Peter Griffin complaining. *Somehow, Before the Meme ever became extremely popular, the meme's phrase was said by Peter Griffin in the Family Guy episode, "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" before the meme became popular on the internet. *This meme doesn't Appear on the App Version of Memegenerator.com, but this meme does appear on the actual website rather than appearing on the app verison. Sometimes on the App Version, You can Upload the Original Picture Without the words and then put it as your Favorites. This Action on the App version of Memegenerator can be done the same way as uploading photos on the Memegenerator Website. Category:Funny Characters Category:Memes Category:Article stubs Category:Image Macros Category:Memes with profanity Category:Family Guy Memes Category:Peter Griffin Category:Complaining Memes Category:Popular Image Search Memes Category:Characters Category:2010's memes Category:2000's memes Category:1st person advice animals Category:2nd person advice animals